1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to agricultural planters, and more particularly, relates to an arrangement to provide tension in a endless chain of a chain drive associated with driving a metering assembly so as to regulate a distribution of particulate product from the planter to the field.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional planters typically include a series of evenly spaced row planter units connected to a tool bar so as to be towed across a field. The row planter units are generally configured to plant particulate product (i.e., seed, herbicide, pesticide, fertilizer, etc.) in evenly spaced individual rows. The planter is usually towed by a propelling vehicle such as a tractor or other prime mover across the field.
A typical row planter unit includes a furrow opening mechanism followed by a furrow closing mechanism, a hopper in communication with a chute, and a drive mechanism operatively connected to a metering mechanism at the row planter unit so as to selectively control a distribution rate (e.g., planting rate, etc.) of the particulate product across the field. The drive train generally includes a sprocket operatively coupled to the meter mechanism, a sprocket operatively coupled to a hydraulic or mechanical drive configured to be selectively controlled by the operator, and an endless chain or belt interconnecting around the sprockets in a conventional manner such that the drive operatively controls the distribution rate of the metering mechanism. The planter row unit further includes certain tensioning mechanism developed to apply or increase tension so as to remove slack in the endless chain or belt, thereby enhancing engagement of the sprockets with the endless chain or belt.
However, these certain known tensioning mechanisms have drawbacks. For example, operators using certain known tensioning mechanisms have indicated occurrences of binding events that inhibit performance of the metering mechanism of the associated row planting unit. Also, the endless chain is known to track off to one side or the other of known tensioning mechanisms, increasing the likelihood of the binding events described above.
Therefore, there is a desire for a tensioning mechanism that reduces a likelihood of binding events during operation of the row planter unit. The tensioning arrangement should also be versatile so as extend its lifetime and minimize replacement. Also, the tensioning arrangement should be simple in design so as to reduce costs associated with labor and manufacturing.